The Legend of Wonder Woman: Book 2
The Legend of Wonder Woman: Book 2 was to have been a follow-up to the 2016 Eisner Award-nominated series The Legend of Wonder Woman by Renae De Liz. The follow-up series was announced in tweets by De Liz and DC Comics in May and June of 2016."I'm so excited to announce that @DCcomics has officially green lit LEGEND OF WONDER WOMAN - Volume 2!!!" https://twitter.com/RenaeDeLiz/status/732949533680754689/photo/1"LEGEND OF WONDER WOMAN gets a second story arc, and ✍ @RenaeDeLiz wants to feature the JLA! bit.ly/1U2Hh3V" https://twitter.com/DCComics/status/738818551910404097 Legend of WW Book 2 - Act 1.jpg|Act 1: Gateway City "Oh yeah! Here's the pitch images I gave as further thanks to all the readers who enjoyed the series. :)" https://twitter.com/RenaeDeLiz/status/809601573190037504 Legend of WW Book 2 - Act 2.jpg|Act 2: To the North "(character designs, etc weren't final, but still fun to see) :)" https://twitter.com/RenaeDeLiz/status/809602195494670336 Legend of WW Book 2 - Act 3.jpg|Act 3: Gates of Horn and Ivory "(Priscilla Rich/Cheetah design not final)" https://twitter.com/RenaeDeLiz/status/809602415267901441 Despite strong sales,"Also, no, sales wasn't the reason. Last I heard the hardcover was looking to do optimistically well." @RenaeDeLiz, Dec 15, 2016 https://mobile.twitter.com/RenaeDeLiz/status/809600435669573633 De Liz announced on December 15, 2016 that the book had been cancelled"I am sad to announce Legend of Wonder Woman pt 2 has been cancelled. I am surprised & devastated I won't be able to finish the project." @RenaeDeLiz, Dec 15, 2016 https://twitter.com/RenaeDeLiz/status/809561409013088257?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw just two days after the collected release of The Legend of Wonder Woman (notably subtitled, "Volume 1: Origins"). De Liz took to Twitter to share her disappointment as well as sketches from "Book 2" which had already been in production. The series would have featured Cheetah, Giganta, Blue Snowman, Gateway City, and more of Etta Candy. DC Comics later commented publicly about the cancellation, stating that they found working with the creative team to be "a challenging relationship". They specifically cited inker Ray Dillon as a point of contention regarding his comments about the company on social media, as well as his opinion of Wonder Woman: Earth One: Volume One published in the same year.The Guardian "Wonder Woman writer and artist dropped by DC over challenging relationship" by Sian Cain, December 20, 2016''Bleeding Cool'' "The Mary Sue Article That Killed Wonder Woman" by Rich Johnston, December 16, 2016''The Mary Sue "Wonder Woman’s Amazons Finally Getting An Origin of Their Own — How Much Does Who Creates It Matter?" by Teresa Jusino, December 14th, 2016 Legend of WW Book 2 - 01.jpg|"As a love letter to the fans of Legend of Wonder Woman who patiently awaited Part 2, here's an icy villain for ya :)" https://twitter.com/RenaeDeLiz/status/809578290407153664 Legend of WW Book 2 - 02.jpg|"And Wonder Woman being awesome and saving people, because she's awesome. :)" https://twitter.com/RenaeDeLiz/status/809579705175330817 Legend of WW Book 2 - 03.jpg|"And Etta being, y'know...Etta :)" https://twitter.com/RenaeDeLiz/status/809580760491585540 Legend of WW Book 2 - 04.jpg|"Gateway City, a new home :)" https://twitter.com/RenaeDeLiz/status/809583073348255745 Legend of WW Book 2 - 05.jpg|"And finally heres my a favorite panel of Etta being triumphant & full of hope. A place I hope to be in again soon :)" https://twitter.com/RenaeDeLiz/status/809584919085256704 Sources Category:Unfinished Projects __NOWYSIWYG__